Breaking the ice
by Danym
Summary: What happens if you don’t want to listen? Response to the Unbound challenge.


Breaking the Ice

By Dany

Summary: What happens if you don't want to listen?

A/N: This is a response to the Unbound challenge of the week.  
I don't know if this is actually possible. I researched, but couldn't find information to decide whether to post this or not. So please forgive me if this is not accurate, but it's just a short piece that wouldn't leave my mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI and its characters.

xxxxx

"I wouldn't go there if I were you." Grissom tried to warn Sara, but she wouldn't listen.

They had been called out into the mountains to recover a dead body. What they hadn't known was that the corpse lay on the ice in the middle of a frozen lake.

To secure the evidence they had to go out on the ice, but Grissom was suspicious, wondering if the ice could really carry them.

Sara showed less caution. She followed the direct path to the body, a way she deemed safe because the rangers who had made the call had been over the ice.

"Sara!" Grissom warned again, but it was already too late. He heard the crack and Sara's scream along with a splash as she broke in.

"Sara!" In full panic, Grissom ran on the ice calling alternately for help and for Sara.

When he neared the still struggling woman he slowed and sunk down on the thin surface. Lying face down on the ice he robbed closer and closer until he was able to reach Sara and grab her flailing hands.

Their eyes met in that second and he saw that her awareness was slipping. His grip tightened, trying to pull her out, determined not to let her go. When he scooted back, he felt a pair of hands on his ankles, grounding him and giving him strength. Together they pulled and Sara slid back onto the ice, completely drenched, half frozen and barely conscious.

"Sara?" He got no response.

xxxxx

The buzz of the hospital went unnoticed by the man sitting in the waiting room.

Brass sat beside him lending him silent support, knowing there was nothing else to do.

When he had heard Sara's scream followed closely by Grissom's he had instantly known what had happened. He had immediately called for help and hurried over to where he had last seen the two CSIs.

The next few minutes were hazy at best, while they pulled Sara out of the icy water. There had been no use trying to talk to the couple as Grissom carried Sara away from the ice and cradled her until the helicopter arrived to take them to the hospital. His eyes had not left her still form for a second and when the paramedics were about to load her into the helicopter he had been reluctant to let her go. It was decided that Grissom would fly with them since he was also wet and chilled to the bone.

When Brass had arrived at the hospital he found his friend here while Sara was being treated for hypothermia.

Someone had given Grissom new clothes urging him to get rid of his wet stuff, but he had refused to leave his place until there were some news about Sara.

And so they sat in the waiting room, waiting.

It wasn't long before the rest of night shift burst into the room, searching for a familiar face. Brass had called them, knowing Grissom was not in the shape to make any decisions.

While they discussed what happened, their supervisor stared straight ahead his thoughts with Sara.

xxxxx

"Mr. Grissom?" One of the doctors had finally found the time to think about the people in the waiting room and had come to talk to them. Grissom stood up and turned to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Ms. Sidle was very lucky. There will be no permanent damage and she should make a quick recovery. Good thing she did not slip under and you called for help immediately." Before anyone could ask the standard question the man continued, "We're keeping her for observation at least until tomorrow, but you can see her as soon as she is settled." He hurried away, not giving them the chance to ask anything.

With some effort Catherine and Brass were able to convince Grissom to finally go and change his clothes.

When he returned, Catherine was smiling at him, glad to be able to tell him that Sara was awake and asking for him.

xxxxx

She was bundled up tightly to keep her warm, but she was sitting up and looking directly into his eyes when he entered. "Hey," she croaked.

Grissom stepped up to her bed a bit hesitant, happy to see her, but not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry."

Why was she apologizing to him? All he cared about at the moment that Sara was ok and everything else had fallen away from him, so he could not follow her thoughts.

His confusion showed so she elaborated. "I should have listened." A small smile hushed over her pale face.

"It happened," he shrugged, trying to push the image of her struggling not to slip beneath the surface. He never wanted to be in this situation again. Not with anyone, but especially not with Sara.

He dropped into a chair next to her bed and rested his hand on the blankets, not being able to reach her hand.

He did not want to think about everything and tried to focus on her face, eyes closed, resting.

Suddenly she opened her eyes again, but not really aware, sleep beginning to take over.

Grissom sat up worried, wondering if he should call a nurse, when Sara looked at him and spoke. "You know, no one will ever believe me that I almost drowned in a frozen lake during my work for the Las Vegas Crime Lab." And then her eyes slipped shut and she was asleep.

While that statement disturbed him on so many levels it also reminded him that she was still here. And she was still Sara.

"Well, this _is_ Vegas. Nothing is impossible." With that, he sat back and smiled.

The end


End file.
